What Time Do You Call This?
by wolflover274
Summary: A series of conversations taken place between the children of the red king using IM.  2nd fanfic please R&R
1. IM 1

_Beep Beep_

Groaning Charlie rolled over and opened up IM on his phone, who on earth could be IM-ing him at this time in the morning?

DrummerBoy: Wakey Wakey, Rise and Shine!

AManOfManyTalents: 'Sander it's 8 o clock in the morning!

DrummerBoy: Well I can't get back to sleep and Tanc is blowing little storms around my room!

AManOfManyTalents: Well then shove a gobstopper in his mouth that'll wake him up!

DrummerBoy: Why can't I talk to you?

_Arrrrggghhhhhh_

AManOfManyTalents: Fine, Fine

DrummerBoy: Good – Hey I think Gabe's on

_SilkySmooth has joined the chatroom_

SilkySmooth: Hey guys – what are you doing on? Its 8 o clock in the morning

AManOfManyTalents: Try telling him that!

DrummerBoy: Tanc is staying around

SilkySmooth: Ohh I see

DrummerBoy: See Charlie I knew someone would want to talk to me at this hour

SilkySmooth: Believe me 'Sander I'm not talking to you through choice it's just lack of options

AManOfManyTalents: Owned!

DrummerBoy: Pipe Down Charlie and what do you mean? - I am offended!

SilkySmooth: I didn't mean like that it's just listening to you early in the morning makes my head hurt

DrummerBoy: I am taking offence to that and leaving

SilkySmooth: Oh come on 'Sander don't be like that

_DrummerBoy has left the chatroom_

AManOfManyTalents: Well, that all went very well I thought

SilkySmooth: Charlie?

AManOfManyTalents: Yes?

SilkySmooth: Shut up

**Hehe - this is fun!**

**In case you didnt guess:**

**DrummerBoy = Lysander**

**SilkySmooth = Gabriel**

**AManOfManyTalents = Charlie (Thought the name would be ironic :) )**


	2. IM 2

Tancred was tidying up his room after returning from Lysander's house, Sander and Gabe had fallen out but him and Charlie convinced them to make up again, which was good seeing as they were all going into town together later.

Groaning Tancred wished for a distraction and it came in the shape of a _beep beep _

AManOfManyTalents: Yo

LightningStrikes: Since when did you say 'yo'? And nice timing btw

AManOfManyTalents: Since now and what are you wearing to town?

LightningStrikes: Dunno, jeans and T-Shirt I suppose

AManOfManyTalents: Righto

LightningStrikes: Why? Ohhh I know – you're wanting to impress a certain someone!

AManOfManyTalents: No! Well- No just no.. well alright I just didn't want to be smartly dressed by myself

LightningStrikes: And would this someone happen to be Olivia by any chance?

AManOfManyTalents: Your enjoying every moment of this aren't you and yes it is but can you talk when theres you and Emmmmmmaaaaa

LightningStrikes: You can shut up now

_DramaQueen has joined the chatroom_

AManOfManyTalents: Coming back at you now with you have a certain someone!

DramaQueen: Who's got a certain someone?

AManOfManyTalents: ...

LightningStrikes: No one

DramaQueen: Rigghhttt ... Are u guys getting ready for town?

LightningStrikes: Yes I am now

AManOfManyTalents: Yup

DramaQueen: Goody – see you there!

_DramaQueen has left the chatroom_

LightningStrikes:...

AManOfManyTalents: My sentiments exactly

LightningStrikes: She could have realised you idiot!

AManOfManyTalents: Hey! I had everything under control

LightningStrikes: Says the boy who risks his life on a daily basis

AManOfManyTalents: Wotevz

LightningStrikes: I am going to go change now – remember Charlie, got to look your best for Ollliivvviiaaaa

AManOfManyTalents: SHUT UP!

LightningStrikes: Hehe

_LightningStrikes has left the chatroom_

AManOfManyTalents: My life is so hard

**Hehe so fun**

**In case you didn't guess or can't remember:**

**AManOfManyTalents = Charlie**

**LightningStrikes = Tancred**

**DramaQueen = Olivia**


	3. IM 3

Olivia looked around her room for something to wear to town, her hair was a ruby red and so far all she had was a pair of jeans with some white ugg boots and a blue wrap around, she needed to pick a T-Shirt, she had a white one and a mint green one between them both she couldn't pick.

_Beep Beep_

FlyingWithWings: How r u? Looking forward to town?

DramaQueen: HELP!

FlyingWithWings: That bad, huh?

DramaQueen: Mint green or white?

FlyingWithWings: What colours have you got picked out so far?

DramaQueen: Red hair, jeans, white ugg boots, blue wrap around

FlyingWithWings: Mint green

DramaQueen: Epic and ta

FlyingWithWings: np

_SilkySmooth has joined the chatroom_

SilkySmooth: Wow, nearly time for town, how time passes by us

FlyingWithWing: Time doesn't pass by us it runs us over!

DramaQueen: Always good to have a bit of technicality in a conversation

SilkySmooth: Yup, reading a book about volcanoes until its time – I'm already ready

FlyingWithWings: Cool! What's the book called?

SilkySmooth: Volcanoes

DramaQueen: Nice, imaginative title

SilkySmooth: lol

FlyingWithWings: g2g now and pop to the shops for Aunty Julia

DramaQueen: kk – see ya ltr

SilkySmooth: Cya

_FlyingWithWings has left the chatroom_

DramaQueen: Gabe you seem a bit distant

SilkySmooth: Well I'm reading my book aren't I?

DramaQueen: Your reading a book about Volcanoes called Volcanoes? Im sorry but you have no life

SilkySmooth: Gee thanks, that makes me feel really happy

DramaQueen:

SilkySmooth: Im going to leave now and read my book in peace – cya ltr

DramaQueen: K see ya

_SilkySmooth has left the chatroom_

DramaQueen: A book about Volcanoes called Volcanoes – honestly

**Fun times – Please R&R**

**In case you forgot or didn't know**

**DramaQueen = Olivia**

**SilkySmooth = Gabriel**

**FlyingWithWings = Emma**


	4. IM 4

Gabriel sighed, his last conversation with the girls had made him confused, he went back on IM in hope of a man conversation, looking at the screen he saw that there was a chatroom with Charlie, 'Sander and Tanc in, gratefully, he joined.

_SilkySmooth has joined the chatroom_

LightningStrikes: Whoooop look who it is!

DrummerBoy: Ignore him, for some reason he's gone high

AManOfManyTalents: Probz cuz soon he's gonna see Emmmaaaaa

LightningStrikes: Shut yer mouth

SilkySmooth: Yer? Really? And Olivia thought a book on Volcanoes called Volcanoes was bad!

LightningStrikes: HA and guess who Charlie's certain someone is?

AManOfManyTalents: This conversation is ringing way too many bells for my liking

LightningStrikes: Its OLIVIA – HA!

SilkySmooth: Umm well DUHHH

AManOfManyTalents: Wait you knew? What gave it away?

DrummerBoy: What? You mean aside from how you drool at her when you see her?

LightningStrikes: Ooops my mooommy came in and now she angwy with me – she shendin me to the shops to buy her milk!

SilkySmooth: Good idea and get well before we go to town

_LightningStrikes has left the chatroom_

DrummerBoy: Good god that was a form of torture if there ever was one

AManOfManyTalents: Anyways, how are you Gabe?

SilkySmooth: Yeah, um, well yeah I'm fine

DrummerBoy: ...

AManOfManyTalents: ...

SilkySmooth: ...

DrummerBoy: Awk-ward

AManOfManyTalents: Yeahh um I gotta g-

SilkySmooth: Yeah I have um gotta we-

DrummerBoy: Gonna go an- well um yeah

_AManOfManyTalents has left the chatroom (10:49)_

_SilkySmooth has left the chatroom (10:49)_

_DrummerBoy has left the chatroom (10:49)_


End file.
